Switching Sides
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Marie (Rogue) is a famous writer, known for her Love Stories, which all seem to star the man who broke her heart.
1. Default Chapter

_And, as Alyx's head touched the pillow, she fell asleep, the kiss still fresh on her mind, as well as in her dreams._

Marie glanced critically at the last line, and pulled a face. God only knew why she tortured herself like this. She'd sit, and write these Romantic Stories, someone would publish them, and she'd hate herself for writing yet another, because every time she did, it reminded her of that point in her life, that one time, when she'd been in Love.

She remembered that time when she'd go to sleep with someone's kiss fresh in her mind, and on her lips, back when she'd been happy, before he betrayed her.

As she set the pen down, and switched off the light, she sighed, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. This always seemed to happen... and this place looked so empty without Him there as well...

She couldn't help but wishing, once more, that it had never happened, that he'd never left her.

_And, as Marie's head touched the pillow, she fell asleep, the kisses, the good times, and the loneliness once more fresh in her mind, as well as her dreams._

Alyx glared at the last line. It never seemed to come out right, like it was in her mind. She'd sit and try to write these wonderfully romantic stories, and all she could come up with was Angst. And Marie? Where had THAT name come from? She hated it. Oh well.

Perhaps it was because she hadn't been in love yet... mind you, all that would change in two days, on her Birthday. She'd be in love then, with the person her Father chose for her to marry, and she couldn't wait.

As she set the quill down, and blew out the candle, she couldn't help but hope it was Lord Jason... He was always so nice to her, and he was ever so good looking... even though he spent more time in front of a mirror than any lady in the kingdom.

As she slid between her silk sheets, she smiled. It was good to be the King's daughter sometimes.

---

As Marie slept, she dreamt of the Princess Alyx, and of her perfect life... Alyx had two men questing for her heart – the Silver-haired Lord Jason, and his Brother, the much darker, more dangerous Lord Remy. She hadn't been able to help herself. Once more she'd written him into her work, just the way he was – mysterious, dangerous, unreliable, charming, handsome...

She'd give anything to have him back. It was about now she realised there was a problem with the way she'd written the Princess. Alyx was blonde, and that just would not do. Belladonna was blonde...

While Marie lay there dreaming of Alyx's life, Alyx lay there dreaming of Marie's life... She'd loved... She had friends who cared about her... She wasn't expected anything of – she could do what she wanted, when she wanted...

She could choose her own husband.

There was only one thing wrong with the way she'd written Marie... Her hair. It would be so much better if it were blonde, like hers. The colour of the sun. And it wouldn't do her any harm to be nicer to people once in a while, like she was...

---

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm back baby! Heh, I'm going to try and finish this one, as I really like it... and yes, it may seem a little confusing now...

_The bits in italics are the bits of each girl's story. _


	2. Rogue in Wonderland

It felt as though she'd just closed her eyes when a banging on her door startled her half-awake. Surely, it could only be her publicist checking on the progress of the latest book, or her lackey-boyfriend. That Summers-guy really needed to grow a spine.. Its not healthy to do the bidding of a woman like Jean Grey, publicist or not. With her eyes still half-closed, she slid out of her bed, feet landing in slippers she didn't remember putting out the night before. Things seemed to slip Marie's brain a little lately, exhaustion and those pills the doctor prescribed were what was to blame, she had decided. Opening the door, she raised an eyebrow, hand on hip, slowly opening her eyes with annoyance to look at…. Clothes? This wasn't right, they weren't even hers. Beautiful gowns of all shapes and fashions of every colour ever invented… beautiful deep maroons, sunshine yellows, hunter greens…

She turned, confused, taking in the large room behind her with a surprised gasp… Maybe she'd been kidnapped? Yes… she'd been kidnapped and taken to a mansion somewhere… with hundreds of beautiful dresses and a massive four-poster bed with windows down one entire side of the room… She jumped back a foot as the door barged open and a white-haired woman was almost pushed backwards into the room by two men.

"Ah, Princess, You are awake…" The shorter of the two men started, his silver hair flashing in the slivers of sunlight filtering through the windows. "Your… Maid here told me you were ill, I simply had to come and see for mys…"

"Are you alright Alyss?" As they had come bursting into the room, she'd jumped back into the closet, pulling a spare blanket from inside to wrap around herself. No strange people got to see her in her night-shirt… which was infact an oversized black shit with "Director" in white across the right breast. She'd barely noticed that the white floaty lace thing, was not her t-shirt. She hadn't looked up until now, concentrating on holding the blanket so as little skin as possible showed, an old childhood security habit… but there was something in his voice, something so familiar that made her look up. Her gaze rose slowly to meet his brown eyes, the pupils tinted slightly red. The eyes, the hair, even the half-smirk and the way he stood so casually and yet insolent at the same time.  
"Remy?" She breathed softly, forgetting the prescence of the others already. Not letting go of her new found security blanket, she dashed across the room and rested her head against his chest. "Oh mah god, Ah'm so happy ta see ya! Ah woke up an Ah was here! Ah don't know how Ah got here…and Ah had the weirdest dream…" That was all she could recall about her dream of last night, that it had been strange, some swirling colours was the only thing that came to mind. There was an image behind the colours, she was sure, but seeing it was a task quite beyond her reach today, and not in her list of priorities.

Frowning slightly, she looked upto him, confused. His arms hadn't closed around her like they usually would, he was just standing there, smirking at… Oh yes, the others.

"I am sorry, gentlemen, but you will have to leave. As I told you, the Princess is not yet dressed and such and intrustion into her private rooms could be looked upon badly by the King, especially before the wedding…" The white haired woman finished, separating Marie from Remy, and ushering both of the guys out with a bustle of her hands.

"Now that was wholly unacceptable!" She snapped at her once the door was closed. "What on earth do you think you're doing? Are you trying to ruin your marriage before it starts Princess?"

"P… Princess?"

"Don't play games with me Alyss, not today. I do not have the time nor patience for it." The woman's hands were on her hips, the white dress accentuating the dark coffee colour of her skin.

"Storm?"

"Alyss, I've told you already, I don't care for the nicknames of people in that fanciful book you're writing…"

"Mah name's not Alyss… Its … Book?" She frowned, looking towards the writing desk by the window. "Im writing a book?"

"Just get dressed Alyss, The deep green today, and then your Father would like to see you in his study."

"Yes Ororo." She replied, moving towards the book slowly, almost afraid it might bite. "AhI'll be right down."

"You'd better be… Now Im going to go and make sure that Lord Jason understands that you are not feeling well and that the wedding is still on."

As the woman left, Marie's fingers touched the hard wooden cover of the book 'she' was writing. Opening it to the first page, where hers read "The Fall of Berlarion by Marie Darkholme", this read "The Rogue, by Princess Alyss of Aliera".

"Oh mah God…" She whispered. "Ahm in mah book…"

Flipping open the book of the Princess Alyss, she flicked through the pages, scanning paragraphs quickly, the last phrase catching her eye.

_And, as Marie's head touched the pillow, she fell asleep, the kisses, the good times, and the loneliness once more fresh in her mind, as well as her dreams. _

"Oh mah god…" She almost fell backwards, away from the book. "Ah… God…" She struggled to form a coherent sentence. "Ah was writing her, and she was writing meh…"

She moved back to the book, watching horrified as words appeared in it, as if by magic.

_Waking with a start, Marie climbed out from between the pale cream sheets, barely noticing the feel of the silk against her skin. Walking over to her door, she pulled it open, expected to find the handsome Scott Summers on another errand from her evil publicist Jean, instead finding herself faced with hundreds of gowns of different colours and styles. As she turned from the closet, she noticed the differences in the room, something vaguely familiar that she couldn't quite pinpoint about it bothering her, until the door opposite her flew open. Eyes wide, she ran back to the bed, pulling the sheets around her to cover all the exposed flesh from the visitors. The first two were men, the third a white-haired young woman, ordering them out. _

"_Ah, Princess, You are awake…Your… Maid here told me you were ill, I simply had to come and see for mys…" Maid? Now Marie was confused, she didn't have a maid, much less one that looked distinctly like…_

"_Are you alright Alyss?" The second voice broke through her thoughts and her attention shifted to the other guy… Taller, darker and infinitely more handsome than the silver-haired one. _

"_Remy?" She dashed across the room and rested her head against his chest. "Oh mah god, Ah'm so happy ta see ya! Ah woke up an Ah was here! Ah don't know how Ah got here…and Ah had the weirdest dream…" She vaguely recalled some dream with swirling colours from the night before…_

Marie moved back, slamming the book shut as it continued to write that mornings events.

"Ah'm… living mah own story? Writing mah own story?" Was she writing it, or just an actress with no will of her own in this little play?


End file.
